Rocky-Bot-Boa
Rocky-Bot-Boa was an American robot that competed in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was named after the boxer Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movie franchise. The driver, Douan Bingham, also dressed up and spoke like the Sylvester Stallone character. The robot itself was a solid brick armed with static spikes and a chainsaw tail (it was the last robot to ever use a chainsaw in any Robot Wars competition). Although its weapons weren't put into great effect, Rocky-Bot-Boa was very successful because of its pushing power, winning the Tag Team Terror competition alongside their wives' machine Black Widow and also making it to the Grand Final before losing to Tricerabot 3.0 on a controversial judges' decision. Douan Bingham also competed in Robotica with "Zero". Robot History Season 2 Rocky-Bot-Boa made it to Round two along with The Bat after Medusa Oblongata ended up immobilized, although, in this fight, Rocky ended up losing its top. In Round two, Rocky had to face Manta. In that fight, it started out evenly matched, but as the fight went on, both bots slowly started using battery power. Rocky-Bot-Boa advanced to the Heat Final after Manta lost on a judges decision because it was showing more signs of immobilization. Rocky faced the Bat in the Heat Final and won after it kept pushing The Bat around the arena, especially the flame pit and, eventually, the pit. Rocky-Bot-Boa made it to the Finals and faced Tricerabot. Once the fight started, Tricerabot got a hold of Rocky with its rear lifter and rammed it to the arena wall and into the CPZ where Sgt. Bash was. Rocky got away but then Tricerabot caught it again and drove it into the flame pit, flipping Rocky over. Tricerabot pressed the pit trigger and Rocky then started to push its opponent around, but Tricerabot got away and ended up in the CPZ where Sgt. Bash was and Rocky followed Tricerabot to the corner and then Shunt showed up and got its axe on Tricerabot and flipped it over. Rocky then managed to push Tricerabot into the flame pit and then to the other side of the arena, making the bottom of Tricerabot on fire. Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed Tricerabot into an empty CPZ, but then Shunt showed up and got its axe on Tricerabot again before Tricerabot managed to get away and then Cease was called. The fight went to a judges decision which was in favor of Tricerabot, eliminating Rocky-Bot-Boa. Rocky also fought in the Tag Team alongside Black Widow, and the two machines fought Joker and Falcon. Black Widow and Joker started this fight, and Black Widow shoved Joker, but was hit by its opponent's disc. Rocky-Bot-Boa tried to shove Joker, but was stuck on top of Falcon, before being shoved into the arena wall by Joker. Rocky was backed over Falcon, but it managed to press the pit button, before trying to attack Falcon. Rocky then shoved Joker, before being attacked by the House Robots. Rocky-Bot-Boa was lifted by Falcon, before trying to attack Joker. Rocky and Black Widow won the judges decision, and faced General Chompsalot and The Termite in the Second Round. Black Widow and Chompsalot fought from the start, before Rocky came in and tried to attack Chompsalot. Rocky was attacked by Chompsalot, but pushed it down the pit. As it was stuck to Chompsalot's weapon, Rocky was pitted as well. Black Widow damaged The Termite's weapon chain, and won the judges decision. In the Final, Black Widow and Sir Force A Lot started, but Rocky raced in and pushed G-Force over the flames, before pushing it into a CPZ. Rocky then pushed Force A Lot into Matilda's flywheel, and pressing the pit button. Rocky-Bot-Boa and Force A Lot pushed each other repeatedly as time ran out, and the Judges gave Rocky and Black Widow the win, and the Tag Team Trophy Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Grand Final, Round 1 Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:US Series competition winners Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Chainsaws